Heather Kozar
Heather Kozar (born May 4, 1976 in Akron, Ohio) is a former American model. She is perhaps best known for posing nude in Playboy Magazine & being the Playmate of the Year for 1999. She is also formerly known as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right from 2001-2002. Early Life Native of Akron, Ohio. As a child, Heather was raised a strict Christian household. She was not allowed to watch any television programs that contained sex or cursing, especially soap operas as her parents felt that those types of programs were too provocative. Because of having grown up in a sheltered environment, Heather suffered from low self-esteem and had a hard time fitting in. In 1994, she graduated from Green High School (located in Green, Ohio) and soon afterwards, she began chasing after her dreams of being discovered and was bound and determined to break free of her sheltered home life. ''Playboy'' Career & Newfound Fame Heather would soon discover the highly huge impact she would have on men, mainly due to posing nude in Hugh Hefner's Playboy magazine. She first posed in the January 1998 issue, followed by a second appearance as she graced the cover of the June 1999 issue of the popular men's magazine and soon after that, she received her highest honor as she was named Playmate of the Year for 1999. Her original centerfold was photographed by Richard Fegley. Thanks to her exposure in Playboy magazine, Kozar also became a bit of a celebrity. In addition to her nude pictorials, she's also appeared in a few Playboy videos, made Playboy appearances in public venues and charity events and was also a regular housemate at the Playboy mansion. In an interview, Heather stated that she felt by posing for Playboy, she discovered her own sexuality and beauty, and felt more confident about herself than ever before. Aside from all her Playboy credentials , the blonde beauty has also modeled for companies such as Brut Colonge, BMW, Wendy's, and Cutty Sark Scots Wiskey. ''The Price is Right'' After her successful career in Playboy, Heather began to look and search for something new. She found out that the television game show The Price is Right, during it's 29th season, was on the hunt of looking for two new Barker's Beauties following the abrupt departures of longtime models Kathleen Bradley and Janice Pennington, both of whom (along with several staff member) were dismissed from the series as their final appearances aired on December 13, 2000. With confidence, Heather decided to audition. One of the positions would become permanently filled come February 2001 as Claudia Jordan, who made her tryout debut on (airdate) December 21st, was signed on a regular basis as she was the only African-American tryout model whom the show's producers were impressed by as well as becoming a favorite among the fans. With Claudia onboard on a permanent basis, the search continued to fill the other vacant spot. After meeting with and impressing the producers, the former Playboy centerfold was granted an on-camera audition as she made her tryout debut on (airdate) March 26, 2001 and continuing on until the 30th, followed by additional appearances beginning on (airdate) April 16th to the 27th and yet again beginning on (airdate) May 7th until the end of the season (airdate: June 13th). As The Price is Right geared up for their 30th Season Premiere Opener (airdate: September 24, 2001, was originally scheduled to air on the 17th), host Bob Barker made the announcement as he introduced Heather and Claudia as the new, permanent Barker's Beauties. Unfortunately, Heather would exit from the series come June 2002 just mere days before the 30th season drew to a close. But her departure from the show is rather confusing to some, it has been speculated by some that she left on hew own accord while others have speculated that she was fired. The show's producers later claimed that the former Playboy centerfold's appearances on the program lead to "appearances in an increasing number of high paying television commercials and other assignments with some of which caused great conflict with the show’s production schedule", which resulted in Heather being absent from several tapings that aired in the month of April. With Heather gone (her final appearance aired on June 14th), the producers invited back Jennifer Wood, who was also part of the 2001 model tryouts, to fill the third position for the remaining days left of the 30th season as well as the 31st Season Premiere opener (airdate: September 23, 2002) Later Career and Personal Life After parting ways with The Price is Right, Heather continued on work on other gigs. She later became the 2002 official St. Pauli Girl beer spokesmodel. As of today, she is now a wife and mom and lives a perfectly happy, quiet life away from the public eye and all the glitz and glamor of Hollywood. She is the wife of ex-Cleveland Browns quarterback Tim Couch (married on February 26, 2005) and together they have two sons, Chase Scott Couch (born August 2005) and Brady Couch (born March 2009). The family make their residence in Lexington, Kentucky. Gallery heather2060.jpg Heather2062.jpg Heather2065.jpg Heather2237.jpg Heather2238.jpg Heather2248.jpg Heather2249.jpg heather2250.jpg Heather2069.jpg heather2073.jpg heather2084.jpg Heather2100.jpg Heather2041.jpg Heather2327.jpg Heather2328.jpg heather2331.jpg heather2293.jpg heather2177.jpg Heather2302.jpg Heather2309.jpg Heather2311.jpg heather2312.jpg heather2313.jpg heather2465.jpg heather2467.jpg bonk8.jpg heather2378.jpg Hkozar177.jpg hkozar179.jpg hkozar141.jpg heather2410.jpg heather2339.jpg heather2395.jpg heather2386.jpg heather2434.jpg Heather2438.jpg heather2443.jpg heather2448.jpg heather2458.jpg heather2516.jpg heather2523.jpg Hkozar221.jpg Hkozar224.jpg Hkozar225.jpg heather2541.jpg heather2544.jpg heather2570.jpg heather2578.jpg heather2586.jpg heather2595.jpg Heather2529.jpg heather2535.jpg Heather.jpg bc02.jpg Hkozar134.jpg Hkozar135.jpg kozar032502.jpg getwet14.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Playboy Models Category:2000s Models